Amare Adumbra Lineamenta (Loving Sketch)
by quigglestein
Summary: Davey never intended to fall in love with Sketch, and Sketch never intended to fall in love with Davey. Eventually they just kind of grew on each other, and loving Sketch just kind of happened. Now one marriage and two kids later, loving Sketch just became the norm for Davey, and loving Davey became the norm for Sketch. Love has never failed them, and never will fail them.
1. Chapter 1

***New Sketchey story! HOORAY! Lemme make it even more interesting this time, and try out the prompts I've been wanting to do for some time.

Davey's POV

Sketch chews on 'er lowa lip as Jasper an Ella walk off ta go get married. She's clearly thinkin 'bout something ta do ta stop 'em but nothing seems ta come ta 'er mind, 'cause she toins ta me's, an gives me's a 'alf grin.

"Makes me's think o' us when we'se were that age, 'specially me boithday when you'se kissed me's afta getting me's that ribbon I'se still wear. It was real sweet o' you'se, an gawd we'se were so in love then, an now…look at us! Married an with two kids already., still in love but its been kept ta a certain degree 'cause I'se don't want one kid afta anotha... so fast an-"

"Maybe tanight we'se should jus.. you know… be's like we'se used ta be's, go ta da pub, go ta da park, an make good use o' Jasper an Ella's bush while they'se is 'way. Tanight should be's 'bout us, an what we'se 'ave, an what we'se will always 'ave. Love." Sketch grins at me's, an we'se set out towards da pub so we'se can celebrate what we'se got.

Sketch's POV

Davey takes da last gulp outta da beer mug, an grins sloppily. "One more should *hic* do it..," Davey slurs, an grins sloppily at me's. He's really 'andsome right now, an a lil' fuzzy. I'se take anotha sip o' me scotch, an giggle. It's been a while since I'se 'ave gotten drunk, no wait, its da foist time I'se 'as gotten drunk, an I'se like 'ow warm an' fuzzy I'se feel. He signals da waita, an orders us both anotha drink. Da waita retoins shortly, and we'se down da drinks quickly, an Davey burps. I'se giggle a bit more, an pay da bill an we'se walk out 'and in 'and ta da park. Da church bells sound midnight as we'se walk towards our tree, an Jasper an Ella's bush. Grinnin Davey toins ta me's. He picks me's up bridal style, an as he kisses me's, he puts me's in our tree, and climbs up next ta me's. "Good thing nobody's gonna be's out tanight, 'cause we'se would neva 'ear da end o' it 'specially if Race caught us," Davey says, fiddling with me 'air. "I'se know," I'se say, kissin 'is cheek, "that's what makes it all da more fun, with da possibility o' us getting caught loomin ova our 'eads, it makes it all da more fun." Davey grins, an that's da last thing I'se memba.

Davey's POV

"_Oliver, when you'se is olda you'se are gonna find a goil you'se will really like, an' you'se is gonna wanna do things with 'er," Maggie says ta me's as she's makin me's breakfast. "What do ya mean Maggie?" I'se ask as she places one o' 'er signature waffles on a plate. "I'se mean when you'se is olda, you'se is gonna find a goil, an then you'se two will do somethin, an nine months lata, you'se will 'ave a family." I'se sigh, "what do you'se mean by something? What can I'se possibly do ta make a goil preg'ant Maggie? You'se is talkin crazy talk, maybe you'se need ta go lie down…" "Oliver, I'se mean that when you'se is olda, that something is called-"_

I'se wake up with a slight sob at da sight o' Maggie so clearly in me dream. I'se miss 'er, but that was jus a mem'ry o' when she told me's what would 'appen when I'se met a goil I'se REALLY liked. It was a week 'fore she died too. There's a reason I begin ta tear up when I make, see, or eat waffles, an this is on o' da reasons why. As me 'ead clears I'se smell 'oneysuckle, an look 'round me's. I'se is in a 'oneysuckle bush, an Sketch is next ta me's on me right. I'se look down at 'er, an then at me's. We'se is bare, an in a bush, in Central Park. I'se also 'ave a rip roarin 'eadache. Sketch toins ova, an opens an eye lazily, an giggles. "why does it smell so good Davey.. he he he, it smells like honeysuckles, an why is it so bright? Hehehehe… do you feel the draft too? I 'ear da boids… it jus smells so good out right now, it feels like we'se is outside.." "That's because we'se is outside Sketch," I'se say, a blush creepin up me face jus lookin at 'er, luckily 'er 'airs long 'nuff to cova most everything. Sketch opens both of 'er eyes now, an boi is they'se wide. "W-w-we'se is o-outside l-like right now?! In Central Park? In DAYLIGHT?! OH ME GAWD!" Sketch screams, an looks at me's, very much so 'fraid. I'se look at 'er panicked face, an know what I'se must do no matta what da cost it is on me dignity. I'se must go get our clothes, outta da tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO!

Davey's POV

Da tree is only a hundred meta's 'way from da bush. If I'se move fast nuff an cunnin'ly nuff, I'se could prob'bly make it there an back in no time. Now ta jus time it right. I'se wait a few minutes in da bush as I'se 'ear Sketch's desp'rate, an nervois breathin 'hind me's. "Last night was a 'stake Davey," Sketch says quietly, "if anyboday sees you'se, they'll know somethin's up, an we'll be's ruined." I'se toin 'round an meet 'er face ta face, "Bridget Annalese Scott Callahan, last night was da best night o' me life right afta our weddin night! It was jus like our weddin night, but it was 'bidden, an risqué. Two o' me favorite things, don't tell me's isn't wasn't as good as I'se thought it was 'cause it'll 'urt me if you'se don't." Sketch makes a grin, 'it was pretty good 'most betta than our weddin night but not quite as…eh, I'se can't really diss 'itha o' 'em ." Grinnin, she leans in an places a kiss on me cheek. "If you'se come back with da clothes, there'll be's anotha one o' those waitin for you'se. She's still close, I'se give 'er a quick peck, an toin back 'round ta watch fa people. Nothin. Lookin both ways I'se 'cide ta make a run for it. I'se get ta da tree, an scampa up in time ta come cheek ta Race's face. Uh oh. Race grins an begins ta chew me's out fa bein naked in Central Park in broad daylight.

Sketch's POV

I'se squat an kind o' stand in da bushes, ta where only me shouldas are visible. I'se 'ope. "where is he/' I'se think as I'se look 'round da park, lookin 'specially at da tree. There's a visible rustling in da leaves, an both Race an Davey fall otta da tree clothes in 'and. Da problem is, Race 'as got me clothes. Uh oh. Race comes runnin ova, an stops as he gets ta me's. Grinnin, he thrusts me clothes towards me's. "Gee if I'se knew that I'd find so many people naked taday, an doin stuff in public areas, then I'se would get meself a goil, an join 'em." I'se give 'im a look o' disgust, an grab me undagarments, toin 'round an begin ta put 'em on. "What goil's gonna get naked an do's stuff wit you'se Race? You'se make baby's cry at da sight o' you'se! You'se 'ave also brought old ladies down with taburculosis at jus even da mention o' you'se," I'se 'tort. I'se 'ear Race snort, "who woke up on da wrong side o' da honeysuckle bush. You'se 'ave a nice tush ya know, no wonda you'se got brushed in broad daylight, an at night by ya 'usband." "ENOUGH RACE!" I'se shout angrily, toinin 'round, an snatchin da rest o' me clothes outta 'is 'ands, "I'SE IS GONNA TELL DAVEY THAT YOU'SE IS HARASSIN ME'S 'BOUT ME'S IN THIS BUSH NOW GET 'FORE I'SE SLAP YOU'SE RIGHT 'ERE RIGHT NOW FA LOOKIN AT ME'S WHEN I'SE IS AS BARE A JAYBOID!" Race grins, leans in real close so I'se can smell da 'bacco on 'is breath. He takes out 'is cigar, ,"try me's," he's says, an quickly he gives me's a smooch, an runs off 'fore I can even 'it 'im. "I"SE IS GONNA GET YOU'SE LATA RACE!" I'se holla, an, with an 'dignant raspberry, I'se quickly throw me clothes on, an come outta da bush, an meet up with Davey on da sidewalk. "Can you'se go hunt down Race an smack some sense inta 'im while I'se go get Evan an Maggie?" I'se say afta givin 'im a kiss on da cheek. "Okay," he grins, "see you'se lata Sketch. Don't go get brushed on me's." He quickly kisses me's an we'se 'ead our separate ways. If only I'se knew what would soon 'appen.


	3. Chapter 3

***Oooh what's gonna happen next?! I dunno. You tell me. JUST READ AND FIND OUT OK?!

Sketch's POV

I'se stroll down da street in a daze afta last night, an don't 'ear da 'eavy footsteps 'hind me's at foist. Whistlin a 'appy tune, I'se walk down da street on me way ta da Lodgin house ta pick up Evan an Maggie. I'se 'ear a throat bein cleared 'hind me's. But da street is empty. I'se stop whistling an listen. Nothin. Uh oh. I'se quicken me pace abit, da poison 'hind me's quickens their's. I'se break inta a run, an so do they. "HELP!" I'se scream desperate fa someboday ta stop this from 'appenin 'gain. Not in broad daylight. I'se feel a 'eavy weight, an two arms wrap 'round me legs, knockin me's ta da ground. I'se begin ta kick, an try ta pull me'self 'way, but I'se 'ear a famila, gruff "Stop it will you'se?" I'se toin 'round an come face ta face with Oscar. He grins, an then a rag goes ova me nose an mouth. It smells so sweet, an that's da last thing I'se 'memba.

Davey's POV

"Sketch!" I'se call out anxiously inta da humid air. No answa. She's been missin since this morning. I'se walk down da street I'se knew she'd take, lookin down every alleyway. I'se 'ear a muffled moan, an toin ta look at da alleyway on me right. There she is, unconscious, yet startin ta come to. I'se rush ta 'er side. "Sketch, Sketch, can you'se 'ear me's?" I'se say, shakin 'er. Sketch groans, an murmers, "Davey…somebody help.. not again.." I'se in'ale sharply knowin what 'appened. Oscar Delancey. "Don't worry Sketch, I'se will get 'im lata fa this, but right now, I'se need ta get you'se 'ome." I'se lift 'er up tendaly, an cradling 'er. She 'olds me tightly, an buries 'er face inta me chest. I'se walk quickly 'ome, an burst through da door. Butta Fingas, Smalls, an Hype are already in our livin room, they'se look woirred, 'til they'se see Sketch, an then they jus look livid. "Was it HIM again?" Hype says furiously, lookin at 'er 'er eyebrows furrowed. I'se sigh, an hitch Sketch up further in me arms. "Unfortunately yes, an now I'se gotta get Specs an 'em ta 'elp me take 'im down. This was uncalled for, an he needs ta know that." Hype gives me's a nod o' 'pproval, as does Smalls, an Butta Fingas. I'se give a curt nod, "now 'scuse me's while I'se go put me wife ta bed." An with that, I'se walk inta da bedroom, an lay Sketch down in our bed, an tuck 'er in. I'se place a kiss on 'er fore'ead. "Don't worry Sketch," I'se whispa as I'se stroke 'er fore'ead with me thumb, "I'se is gonna get 'im fa what he did ta you'se, he will neva mess with you'se 'gain." I'se kiss 'er fore'ead, quickly stand up from me crouchin 'sition, an go ova ta da desk. I'se quickly scrawl a note, an leave it in me spot on da bed, an walk outta da bedroom. Afta taday, Oscar Delancey will 'ave wished he'd neva brushed me wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Davey's POV

I'se crack me knuckles as I'se walk towards da alleyway where Oscar is. I'se 'ave Specs, Blink, Jack, Mike, Ike, an Morris ta back me's up if need be's. But I'se am really 'opin this will jus be's me's an Oscar. I'se clear me throat, an Oscar toins 'round. He smoiks at me's. "'ey Mista McStuttas. This ain't 'bout ya wife is it? She was jus askin fa it what with that outfit an-" "Nobody asks for it Oscar. She didn't wanna get brushed by you'se, an you'se know it. So tell me, why'd ya brush me wife? What could make you'se POSSIBLY think that was okay fa you'se ta do ta 'er?" I'se ball up me 'ands inta fists, as Oscar continues ta smoik. "Ya don't get it do you'se?" he says, "you'se jus 'appen ta be's blessed with da goil o' your's an me dreams, who can actually 'ave children. Lavender isn't quite as lucky as Sketch, who if it weren't fa you'se, would prob'ly 'ave been me own goil, an I'se would 'ave two kids already, possibly even three. But no, Lavender can't 'ave kids, an so in orda fa us ta 'ave a lil' family on our own, I'se 'ad ta take measures inta me own 'ands. An who betta ta take matters out on than da most fertile goil in 'hattan?" I'se clench me jaw. "Oscar Delancey, if Sketch is preg'ant an it's not mine, but yours, there will be 'ell ta pay. An boi will you'se pay. If she is, I'se will make sure ta give you'se da kid, an nothing else. No advice, no nothin. If you'se thought this was good idea, you'se was wrong. 'filin a woman in broad daylight is no way ta start a family, even if its with a un-fertile corna goil." Oscar grins, 'fine then Mr. Callahan, but what if I'se want anotha kid? Hm? What if Lavender an I'se become so 'namored with it that we'se want anotha? I'se should 'ope you'se would let me's use ya wife 'gain ta 'chieve that, 'less ya want ya place ta go up in flames…." "YOU WILL NEVA GET ANOTHA ILLEGITAMATE CHILD FROM US OSCAR DELANCEY. NEVA IN A MILLION YEARS!" "That's what you think Callahan, but when she's least 'pectin it, BAM! It'll 'appen 'gain an' 'gain an 'gain 'till I'se 'ave nuff kids." That's when I'se lose it. Me fist strikes 'is jaw, an 'fore he can even 'taliate I'se bring 'is feet out form unda 'im. Soon I'se is kickin 'im on da ground, an he's not even putting up a fight, he's jus laughin an joshin me's on. So I'se keep goin 'till he's silent. "OSCAR DELANCEY YOU ARSE!" I'se yell for all o' 'hattan ta 'ear. "YOU 'FILED A GOIL IN BORAD DAYLIGHT FA YA OWN POISONAL GAIN! YA MEAT'EAD!" An with one final kick, he's out cold. I'se in'ale, an toin 'round. Stalkin outta da alleyway, I'se give a curt nod ta da othas. They'se look at me's wide eyed, an one by's one they each crack a smile. "Geez, somebody's finally usin their manhood ta their 'vantage!" "Go Davey!" "Whoo!" "That'll teach 'im!" They'se all cheer. I'e give 'em a 'alf grin, an shout "to da bar!" We'se all cheer an' 'ead ta da bar ta drink ourselves silly ta me victory. What a day it was taday!


	5. Chapter 5

**9 months after the **HOPEFULLY **last time Sketch gets brushed by Oscar Delancey….

Sketch's POV

This baby was comin, an I'se knew who's baby it was. Oscar Delancey's. Oscar Delancey, that arse. The arse that 'as brushed me's not once but THREE times. He's 'pregnated me's TWICE, an only fa 'is own poisonal gain. I'se 'ate 'im, but I'se 'mire 'im fa 'is bravery, 'specially since Davey doesn't really wanna see da kid, since we'se 'ave got two o' our own, an we'se is planning on a thoid o' our own. I'se quietly set down me sewin, an look at Davey who stops bouncing Evan an Maggie on 'is knees an looks at me's. "It's comin. 'is.. child is comin. I'se jus 'ad a traction, an I'se think da wata'sgot yet ta break." Davey sighs, an gets up. "Can you'se watch da kids while I'se go get 'im? If he can go through da trouble o' getting you'se preg'ant, then he can go through da trouble o' watchin you'se 'ave it so you'se can settle da terms with 'im." I'se wince, an nod. Davey gives me's a curt nod an 'eads out ta go get Oscar. I'se pick up Evan, an he grins at me's. I'se grin too, an kiss 'is cheek, while Maggie tugs at me skoit, 'er red 'air jus barely visible 'bove me bulging stomach. I'se set da squirmin Evan down, an pick Maggie up. She giggles, an shows 'er two poifectly white teeth. I'se smile as well as I'se carry 'er an lead Evan inta their nursery fa their nap. Puttin 'em inta their cribs, I'se sing a lullabye fa them, kiss their 'eads, give 'em their stuffed animals (Evan's a giraffe, Maggie's, an elephant). I'se close da curtains, an crack da door. I'se quickly change inta me nightgown, an get out anotha set o' sheets, settin 'em on da chair in da corna. I'se pull out a piece o cloth, an lay down, da pain rackin me body. Pullin da covas up ova me 'ead I'se begin ta cry. "It's not fair," I'se mutta inta da blankets da hot tears streamin down me cheeks, ploppin down on me neck, an runnin down ta end up at me nightgown soakin da colla o' it, "why me's? Why not someboday else? Why couldn't he 'ave chosen some otha goil ta 'ave an 'session with?" Jus then I'se 'ear da door open, an two sets o' 'eavy, frantic footsteps come rushin inta da 'partment signal'in Davey an Oscar's arrival. I'se in'ale quickly, an peek me 'ead outta da covas. Anotha 'traction 'its me's, an I'se look at Davey. "this baby is comin, an I'se is sorry ta say, its not yours, an I'se think we'se all know it." I'se look ova at Oscar's pale face, "this all ya fault you'se know, so let's get some things straight Oscar Delancey," I'se throw da cova's off o' me's, an I'se get up an waddle ova ta 'im. "One, as soon as I'se wean this thing, it's ya 'sponsibility an all ya fault. Two, I'se get ta name it 'cause I'se didn't want it, an its da least you'se can do afta what you'se 'ave doen ta me's. An three, you EVA do this ta me's 'gain consida yaself dead, an childmaker-less. YA 'EAR ME"S?!" Oscar quickly nods wide eyed, an looks down at da ground. I'se look ta Davey. "This is jus a lil' bump in da road is all, an afta this, we'se can start ta try ta 'ave more okay?" Davey nods, an then a splash is 'eard. Great. Me wata 'as broken. Sighin, I'se quickly waddle back ta da bed, an lay down, 'an 'old me 'and out ta Davey, an begin ta tedious process o' birthin. Oscar Delancey, you'se is an arse.

Oscar's POV

Sketch pushes, an a scream fills da room. It's da sound o' me child, an it's music ta me ears. Sketch lays back down, exhausted, an Davey, quickly cuts da cord, an wraps da baby in da piece o' cloth afta washin da blood off o' it. He 'ands it ta Sketch, an whispas something in 'er ear. She gives a slight grin, an looks at da baby fa a second. "Oscar Delancey," she says lookin at me's, "meet ya daughta, Victoria Narcissus." She 'olds 'er out ta me's, an I'se ginga'ly take 'er, an look down at 'er. Grinnin, I'se delicately finga 'er soft dirty blonde curls that surround 'er face. She looks at me's, an opens a 'azel eye studyin me face, an takin in da woild. "Looks like it's jus gonna be's you'se an me's now Victoria," I'se think, look at 'er as I'se 'and 'er back ta Sketch, who 'olds 'er while Davey an I'se leave da room. I'se 'ave me child now, an I'se know fa now that Lavender an I'se is definitely ova. Time ta go cut it off, 'cause Lavender was neva infertile, I'se jus didn't want 'er ta be da motha o' me child. Davey looks at me's. I'se give 'im a grim smile, an quietly say I'm goin out fa fresh air, an getting 'em some food. He nods, an I'se make me exit. Lavender's gonna be's pissed, but I'se don't care anymore. I'se got Victoria an that's all that mattas.


	6. Chapter 6

*** Flashbacks are the best don't you think? Yes. Yes they are. Don't doubt me. Now read this okay? Sketch is 7 and Davey is 8 FIRST ENCOUNTER EVER! I'm pretty sure this time…. The boys mentioned are some of Oliver's bullies by the way

Bridget's POV

I'se walk 'hind da Sunday School teacher Mrs. Lead with da otha goils an bois from our church. Me motha told me's it was fa a good cause, an that we'se were bringing toys ta da orphans at da orphanage in Queens. Da clatta o' all ourboots is nuff ta scare a horse, but all o' da horses we'se pass are contentedly munchin on their oats as we'se pass by. Soon we 'ave reached da orphanage (a slightly run down, half a block long building that was 'ome ta 'bout 200 bois an goils). Mrs. Lead stops us outside o' da doors, an quickly 'ands us all o' da toys so we'se can give 'em out ta da children. I'se 'old da stuffed tiger she 'anded me's in me 'ands, as I'se rock back an forth on me feet, as I'se anxiously 'wait ta get inside da orphanage. Da door boists open, an one o' da caretakers pops 'er 'ead out. Seein us all she grins from ear ta ear, "Welcome children!" she says with great gusto, an steepin ta da side o' da doorway, "we'se 'ave been 'pectin all o' ya. The children are in da playroom right now, an are ready to meet you'se all." Mrs. Lead smiles, an leads us all inta da musty building, an as we'se toin da corna we'se is greeted by da laughta o' children, only muffled by's a door which Mrs. Lead opens. We'se all walk in, an da laughta stops, an awkward silence 'angs in da air. Da orphans look at us, an then they'se see da toys we'se all 'old an their eyes widen. Mrs. Lead looks at 'em all an grins, "we 'ave come 'ere taday ta give all o' you'se brand new toys. We 'ope you'se all will enjoy 'em. Rememba, God loves all his children." One by one, da children grin, an da laughta an ruckus starts up 'gain. Soon we'se all split up ta go find someboday ta give a toy to. I'se look 'round da room an see a boi sittin in da corna, 'is knees tucked up ta 'is chin, an he doesn't look very 'appy. 'is eye is blackened, an he looks forlornly at da otha children. I'se begin ta walk towards 'im.

Oliver's POV

I'se sit in da corna, an watch everyboday else get their toys. Me eye is throbbin ta da beat o' me 'eart an I'se jus wanna cry, but if I'se do that, then da otha bois will make fun o me's even more. I'se scan da room fa da fourth time in a minute, an see Paul, Clyde, Jeremy, an Victor all receiving theirs, then I'se see a goil clutchin a toy, an lookin 'round da room, an finally 'er gaze settles on me's. I'se look down, 'opin that she won't come ta me's ta try ta talk, 'cause I'se is shore she's gonna make fun o' me's too. But nevathaless, she comes walkin in me direction, an softly smilin, 'er eyes glintin in da light pourin through da windows. I'se see 'er boots 'ppear 'fore me line o' vision, an then she crouches down next ta me's, an 'olds out da toy. It's a stuffed tiga. I'se look up at 'er with me good eye, an she smiles at me's. "Here you'se go!" she says, grinning, "you'se look like you'se need it more than anything." I'se grimace, an she 'ands it ta me's. "Th-th-th-thank y-y-you'se." I'se say takin it from 'er. "Me name's Bridget by's da way, what's your's?" she says cockin 'er 'ead a bit, she must not 'ave 'eard me stutta, or she just doesn't really care that I'se do. "O-O-Oliver," I'se manage, an give 'er a weak grin. "Well Oliver, if you'se don't mind I'se would like ta stay 'ere an speak with you'se 'till we'se 'ave ta leave. Is that okay with you'se?" I'se nod, an we'se talk 'bout 'ow 'jestic tigers are, an 'ow I'se got me black eye (in abeating led by none otha than Paul, Clyde, Jeremny, an Victor). Soon she 'as ta leave, but she gives me's a 'ug 'fore she does. "You'se should jus know, that whateva they say doesn't matta, you'se is you, an that's something you'se can't 'elp, so next time they'se beat you'se up, you'se gotta 'mind 'em o' that 'kay?" She says, as she gets up. I'se quickly nod, an then she's gone outta me life faeva, da only friend I'se 'ad is now gone. I'se clutch da tiger, an stroke its soft fur. I'se already know what I'se is gonna name it. Bridget, afta me friend.


End file.
